Lunar Eclipse - Percy Jackson Fanfic Series
by CommaKrazy
Summary: Eventually Pertamis- Percy/Artemis and also some Chaos - After saving the Gods and the World from Gaea, Percy Jackson becomes (purposefully) isolated from Olympus, Camp and his friends and is sent to finish school (much to his disgust). *Story starts on the last day of school* Percy finds his silver lining in the most unexpected place and form. ON TEMPORARY HOLD :(
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Eclipse**

Hi all, this is my first fanfic and story that i have actually written that wasn't intended for school. This will eventually be Pertamis/Chaos, i love Pertamis but I will try to keep this as original as possible.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and any of Rick Riordan's characters.

enjoy!

* * *

The last day of school, a day everyone loves but hates all the same. At the moment I was hating it, it was English and the bell seemed to have stopped working. A let out a deep sigh, gaining some angry glares from my teacher, Mrs Salt, she was evil and she knew it always shouting at me, just me, never anyone else. I was pretty sure that her favorite word was "Perseus!" as she shouted at me daily. Perseus *sigh* how I hated my formal name, only the Gods called me that or at least used to call me that. I had saved them and the world twice, crushing Kronos' army and closing the Doors of Death only to be told to go home and attend the last year of school.

Turning my gaze away from the clock and onto the screen where the movie 'The Dark Knight Rising' was playing (a good movie it's just that saving the world is slightly better), I couldn't help but think of Annabeth, I haven't seen her in months yet she was on my mind every day. I had even tried Iris Messaging her, only to find every one of my calls rejected. I had even tried to talk to my dad but I was also rejected, I was completely isolated. No camp, no friends, no Gods, no nothing, such sweet nothing *sarcasm intended*. The Gods have completely shut me off from Olympus, I saved them and this was the thanks I got! The nerve of some people/Gods.

After English we had free time (pointless, I know but it was better than being at home with no friends and nothing to do) so I went to the pool to relax. Luckilythere was no one there and I had two hours to kill so I got changed and jumped in. Being the son of Poseidon that I was I instantly felt revitalised. Thanking my father I swam a few laps then I tried some diving. I was never really good at diving as it involved being in the air but it gave me a rush and being the adrenaline junkie that I am, I was craving a rush.

After some belly flops, very okay-ish dives and one hell of a backflip, I went to grab some lunch, and me being me I ran into a Kindly One. Reaching for Riptide (my sword) and popping the cap, I launched into a fighting stance, expecting an attack. Looking towards the spot the Kindly One was standing in, finding it empty. A moment of fear approaching me, I looked around bewildered and scared. I cautiously walked around the hallway looking everywhere and I could, only to return to the pool with zero leads. I cautiously capped Riptide but then frantically un-capped it after I heard a noise, a small noise that sounded like bubbling water. I ran over to the pool and found the source of the noise. The water was black exactly like Tartarus, only purer. (A/N sorry but I seemed to have missed an extra part)

I tried to move only to find my legs glued to the spot, _shit, this better not be Gaea. _I was desparetly looking for something to help me get away, but kept finding my eyes being drawn to the black water. I tried to shout but appeared to be dumb, _bollocks. _It was then that the pain started, it started only in my back but quickly spread all over my body, the pain building as I tried to move. But as soon as the pain started, it stopped. I tried to move but was blinded by a bright light of darkness. (? A/N if that's possible)I then blacked out, into a nothingness of pain.

* * *

Ooo I mysterious black bubbling pool.

What could that be?

I realise that i probably went comma crazy in this chapter but i'm 14 so cut me some slack.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second book of my first fanfic series.  
I'm happy to accept requests so please fire away.

Please Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and any of Rick Riordan's characters.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

*Shock**Shock* I awoke to a sound of an Ambulance and the numb feeling of energy coursing through my body, the roaring sound of the Ambulance deafening me like I had a hangover (I may have tried some…. I blame Dionysius). Although I could hear everything, I was blind. I tried to move but was punished with an extra layer of pain setting itself on my body. My pain came out as a muffled groan, which in turn set off my mum, who appeared to be inside of the ambulance with me. "Percy, Percy are you OK!", she screamed. I tried to speak, muffling a response and only earning myself another question, "Percy, can you hear me!". After what seemed an hour of pain I managed to nod my head.

My mum started explaining where I was, "Percy, you're in an ambulance heading to a hospital" she muffled out between crying "you, passed out from extreme shock and your heart"… I passed out.

I awoke not in a hospital but a forest, a forest dwelling under a full moon. I tried moving and was rewarded with movement, pain free. My moment of joy passed as I walked around trying to work out why I was here. I understood that this was probably a dream, but why a forest I was unsure. My question was answered when behind me a woman wearing silver leather hunting robes walked over to me smiling. I swear my heart skipped a couple of beats there and then, "hel…I…uh", I began stuttering out a greeting but couldn't as I took in the beauty of the woman. Standing there in all of her beauty was Lady Artemis herself. I'd seen her before but that was a few years ago plus I was in love with Annabeth, now after losing all of my connections to Annabeth (because of the Gods) and being "of legal age" my hormones were exploding.

I felt as if I was dreaming (which I was, but you know the phrase) "Hello Perseus", she spoke, I returned to Earth and replied "Lady Artemis" bowing my head in respect "to what do I owe the pleasure" I said just before thunder rumbled overhead causing the dream to stop.

I awoke in hospital (finally), hearing the electrocardiogram bleeping, "that's a good sign", I mumbled managing to open my eyes. As the colours and shapes of the room formed and focused, I began to notice a difference in my eyesight. It was sharper and I could change the focus my eyesight. I was a living Godly HD camera (ask Hephaestus). I began to notice every imperfection in the room, all of the equipment, my mum sprawled out on a seat, the row upon row of used coffee cups, the cracks in the floor "MUM!" I shouted, noticing my stupidity. "Whaa!, Percy!, No!" she shouted awaking from her nightmare.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please R&R, It only helps!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thanks for all the views :)

Anyhow here's the 3rd chapter, I'm trialing using someone else's POV

Enjoy!

Loves and Kisses

* * *

Chapter 3

**Artemis' POV**

First things first, it was not my idea to enter Perseus' dream, it was Aphrodite's.

She cruelly wanted to inform Perseus of that daughter of Athena's love life and I accepted desperate to see a non God, sad that Athena spawn was and is not single.

I felt pity for the boy just from looking into his eyes, they summed up how he felt with just one look.

He was sad, lonely and confused all at the same time, he must have been very sad as when he saw me his eyes lit up immediately.

Those beautiful..dreamy..dark green eyes. _Ugg Artemis stop! You can't feel this way about men! _I let out a loud scowl, I guess that's what being stuck in Olympus for a year without being able to guide your huntresses does to Gods.

*sigh* Hasn't it been two years already.

Father you need to stop this nonsense, wiping the memory of Percy from all of the campers was crazy but this, isolating young Perseus so that we can suppress his powers, this has gone too far.

**Percy's POV**

Finding my lungs I managed to shout "Mum!" She looked up, only to faceplant the floor.

Had I not been in a worse state I would've laughed, My mum got up looking very red, however that face was returned by one of concern "Oh Percy" she squealed hugging my tightly, only to remember that I was hurt.

However I felt fine, re-energised "Mum I'm fine, I feel fine". She was holding back the tears now, "Percy what happened?" she asked with a face full of concern and regret, "I don't know" I answered "I was at the pool, there was a Kindly One the.. the pool turned bl..black and darkness" I stuttered out, my own tears forming now.

That's when the Nurse came in and checked up on me, after some routine checks she concluded that I was fine, however did need to stay in for another night just as a precaution.

After that I told my mum to leave as a was fine and after bit of persuading she hesitantly left.

I wasn't lying when I said I was fine, in fact I was better than fine, I was great.

With my new super-vision, I could see everything clearer.

It also felt that my hearing and my reflexes were better, not that I was swinging a sword or eavesdropping or anything.

As night fell and the lights were turned off, my sight changed, it felt as though my eyes were glowing.

I realised that they were and they were causing me to be able to see in the dark.

Obviously feeling like a child and a superhero, I decided to test out this awesome new ability, and against the Nurses wishes I went exploring the hospital (rebel I know, contain your awe), looking for a bathroom.

When I found it I ran inside and did my business, not caring that the lights were out.

Coming out of the toilet, I noticed my reflection in the mirror, I looked different, very different, my hair was glowing white and my eyes were as dark as the nights sky, the pupil twinkling like a full moon in the night.

Gasping, I walked over to the mirror and observed my new appearance.

It took a moment to comprehend what was happening to myself, I ran over to the light switch, turned it on and ran back to the mirror to be greeted by my normal self.

Flashing my brilliant smile, I ran back to the light switch and turned it off.

Looking in the mirror again I saw the changed me, the one with glowing hair and black eyes, smiling I revealed more altered features, glowing white teeth.

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked back to my bed, I had to name this new found mode. _What should I call it?_

* * *

_Enjoy it ? I certainly did._

So what should I call this new found superhero mode ?

The first few chapters are just there to set the scene. Adventure and Romance is to come !

ps. The words in _italics_ are spoken in the characters thoughts

please R&R

Loves and Kisses


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, once again thanks for all of the views!

but i still need those Reviews

to:

timkaylor885: thanks! i hope you enjoy this one aswell!

XxPerliaxFabinaxX: i love that name! i've already got an idea to enter in the story! enjoy this next chapter!

Loves and Kisses

* * *

Chapter 4

**Artemis' POV**

We all sat there, the Olympians on our thrones, mouths agape watching our new favourite show. Percy Cam. We watched as he smirked to himself, smiling like he was still a child. _He still is, _I thought to myself, _No he is a man now, just like the rest of them. _"This is outrageous!" roared Zeus "he cannot be allowed to live!". With that said the Olympians went into an uproar, shouting foul profanities at each other. Hera, Ares, Hephaestus and Apollo were agreeing with Zeus, shouting at Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter and Athena. The others looking around dumbfounded. _Apollo, what are you doing?! _I telepathically said to him, _Sis, c'mon he's got the same powers as us, he can't live like this, he's already more powerful than us. _Uhg my brother, overprotective and annoying!. "Quiet!" screamed Zeus then turning to Poseidon he said "Brother, we cannot allow him to live, if turned by the wrong person he could become our greatest enemy", "but he's our saviour, our hero, without him we would not be sitting here today" stated Aphrodite, finally turning her attention away from Perseus' sleeping body. Zeus obviously shocked by Aphrodite's outburst, stuttered out "but he is too much off a liability to leave alone". "Does anyone have any solutions, then?" Athena asked, obviously agitated. "Make him a God!" I screamed a little too loudly. "Isn't it obvious?" I continued, my anger flooding out, "If he is a God then he will be less likely to turn to the wrong side". "But we already tried that and he smugly declined" returned Zeus. "Yes" I replied "but that was before YOU cut him off from the immortal world", "you have taken his, true life away from him, leaving him broken, so he would want to accept". Everyone gasped. Did I say that out loud? Oops.

A bright light flashed across our eyes, blinding us for a split second. As the light faded a man stood in its place. Triton. Bowing to us all he began to speak "sorry for this untimely intrusion Lord Zeus, but it has come to my attention that young Perseus' power have become stronger and as of such, we cannot hold the mist any longer, a decision must be made now". At that moment everyone held their breath, awaiting Zeus' reaction. I swear Triton almost turned into a fish, he was that green. However a flash of light announced his exit. Shocked, everyone turned to Hera, expecting an explanation. She calmly explained "my anger management courses seem to be working". That lightened the mood as everyone began laughing. That stopped as thunder rumbled overhead, and Zeus returned. Content with himself.

"We have two options, Kill Jackson or offer him godhood." Zeus stated "We shall all vote tomorrow" "Meeting adjourned"

**Percy's POV**

I was lying on my bed at home. After coming back from the hospital, I just sat there, thinking, _what was happening to me? I felt faster, stronger, smarter, I could even read signs without having to concentrate too hard on them. Was this because of the black bubbling pool of water? What was that anyway? I wonder if I have any other abilities? What should I call my now found powers?_ Agh! Too many questions that I still needed an answer to! I had to talk to someone, but who? Not my mum, I didn't want to bring her into this, not Paul, maybe Artemis? I'll have to see if she enters my dream again, I hope so…

Artemis, Artemis, Artemis. That's all I could think about for the remainder of the day, why? I'm not sure, I just wanted to see her again, she was the only contact that I have had with the immortal world and I needed an explanation. But I couldn't help feeling something other than intrigued, _was it lust or even love? _I shrugged that thought off immediately, I still loved Annabeth, didn't I?

That night my dream did feature Artemis (to my delight), however it also featured the other Olympians. I appeared to be in the throne room on Olympus, dream or no dream, I was angry and about to let loose. I was greeted by some cold, wolf glares but also some friendly warm smiles. The expressions of all of the changed abruptly when I went ape (BIG mistake), I started screaming profanities and destroying artwork, unleashing the anger I have held for almost eleven months. "Eleven months" I screamed "Eleven freaking months". Everything was going well for myself until time stopped, "….What the". Everything around me had frozen, the Gods and Goddesses, the broken vases, everything except for me. Clearly in shock and trying to hold back my fear I stupidly shouted "And cut". Surprisingly everything un-froze, including a bunch of very angry Gods. "Oops" I whispered to myself, "my bad".

Looking around the room I noticed a lot of angry Gods and Goddesses, feeling as helpless as a fish I knelt awaiting my punishment, to my surprise it was Artemis, not Zeus that spoke "See what I mean Father, your actions only angered young Perseus towards us". Zeus grumbled "Fine", turning his attention to me he spoke "Perseus Jackson, you are required on Olympus, come at once, we need to discuss your current, ahh, situation" Still angry I answered "After eleven years, and that's all I get, no thanks, no explanation, that's bull…" *Flash*

"SHIT!" "Whaa, where am I?! I exclaimed, looking around for an explanation. I got more than I wanted when I saw Artemis, standing there, looking mad, very mad. "What are you doing?" she screamed clearly on the verge of frying me. Seeing her angry made me feel sad and guilty, I was now on the verge of tears. "Do you know what Zeus will do to you now?" "And I thought you were differ..." Without thinking I had ran over to Artemis and pulled her into a hug (shutting her up), now unable to hold my tears back.

**Artemis' POV**

I was angry, no, I was furious, the only mortal man that I thought well of, had just signed his death sentence. "Do you know what Zeus will do to you now?" I screamed "And I thought you were differ…". _Oof, what was that? Percy. What is he doing, he knows I hate men! But he's crying, a man crying? Now that was a change. _He started trying to apologise to me but his efforts were muted by his now flowing tears. _Poor thing _I thought. Wait why did I just think that. I hate men and Percy's no exception, _or was he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Hope you enjoy this latest instalment in my series!

I also that I answered a lot of questiones that you could be wanting answered.

i'll also try to make the chapters longer although, that will cause the updates to be slightly longer, however, I'll try hard to update quick!

To.

XxPerliaxFabinaxX: Credit goes to you for the name of the super-power mode :)

zsouthwell, Blitzing and timkaylor885: thanksm I hope you like the following chapters!

jenn008: I'll try my hardest, I enjoy reading this as much as you guys (or you could hate it)

ps. I also changed my name cause it was a bit feminine :/

and pls R&R

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

3rd Person

Olympus was now at defcom Hades, after Artemis flashed Percy and herself away, all Hades broke loose. There was shouting, swearing, the occasional rude gesture and bowl of cereal being thrown around the room. Triton had mysteriously vanished aswell, causing Zeus to blame Poseidon for his daughters so-called betrayal. Everyone, soon stopped as Apollo seemed to be having a fit on the floor, his eyes glowing and drawing mysterious markings on the floor with his own ichor. The remaining Olympians rushed over to Apollo, deep concern and shock apparent on their faces. Athena, as the next best healer of the Olympians, tried to heal Apollo, finding that she couldn't do anything as she was thrust backwards, face planting her own throne.

The symbols drawn around Apollo ( just search up 'symbol of chaos' on Google images ), by Apollo, started to glow, creating a barrier of darkness around him. Apollo then began to speak, his voice sounding like a whisper only louder and darker, sending shiver down the helpless Olympians back. The voice spoke:

_On the day of earth_

_When the moon becomes darkness_

_Evil shall unearth_

_Moon God and Goddess helpless_

_Still, among those who prevail_

Percy's POV

Don't ask me why I did it, I couldn't control myself (not, like that you sick dog). I just needed a hug, and as she just standing there rambling on, looking all gorgeous and flustered, my mind went into autopilot, the tears pouring out, I ran to her, hugging her like I had known her all of my life.

Artemis' POV

My mind was racing, I didn't know why I had helped Perseus, my mind seemed to take over for me, flashing myself out of Olympus and Perseus out of his bed and into my temple, (Zeus must have lifted the ban on travelling between the two worlds to allow Triton to enter). When he hugged me, I knew for certain that he would be a dead man, not from my own hands but from my fathers. Though strangely, I found myself hugging him back, he had this strange aura emitting itself from him, relaxing me and making feel sympathy for him. I tried, hard not to fall prey to this trap, failing miserably. Hugging him even tighter I tried to take advantage of the temporary disablement of the Olympian lockdown system (designed by Hephaestus himself), Flashing my self and Perseus to the safest spot away from the Gods. Scotland.

Thalia's POV

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. You knew you were sad when the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet cheered you up. _Lady Artemis, where are you? we need you_ I thought to myself, as I was leading the other huntresses back to camp from our weekly expedition. No reply, as always. The huntresses and I were beginning to wonder if Lady Artemis was hurt or if she had abandoned us, The latter being dismissed immediately. It had been almost 11 months since she left, attending an 'important meeting' immediately after the war had been won. She along with all of the other Gods and Goddesses had returned to Olympus, staying there and not coming out since. At first it had been fun, some well deserved r&r if you ask me. However that resting period quickly turned into a dreadful waiting period. We were always asking Chiron for an update, though we quickly learned that his answer was always "I wish i knew". Since the Gods disappeared, Chiron has acted strange. Always deep in thought, looking out into the ocean and watching the Poseidon cabin as if someone was there. _Which there wasn't and hasn't been for centuries_ I thought.

Percy's POV

As I was hugging Artemis, I couldn't stop crying, it was as if 11 months of pain were just flooding out of myself, onto Artemis. I just stood there, a 19-year-old boy, no, man, crying my heart out until I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of rain hitting a tent,_ wait, a tent, where did that come from? Artemis? Wasn't that just a dream though?_ I looked around, observing the tent. I couldn't see Artemis anywhere. _Then how did I get here?_ After gradually getting up, opening the tent and splashing rain in my face, I could finally take in my surroundings. I was in a forest, the trees completely clouding my view of the outside world, it was dawn and there was a lot of rain pouring down heavily upon me, not that it bothered me. "I see you're awake then?" A familiar voice asked from behind me, her tone stern. "I am indeed Lady Artemis", "I'm..." I hesitated "I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis, I thought it was a dream, I was angry and I couldn't control myself." Artemis raised her hand signalling me to stop "Perseus, you of all people should have known, that dreams can be as true as real life." Artemis scowled, "Although, you being a man, I was prepared for some outburst" she finished, smiling beautifully. I couldn't move, the sight too much for my brain to handle. Artemis, stood beautifully amongst the tree, with the barely visible Moon in the backgound setting the scene, the most beautiful scene.

After my talk (and long stare) with Artemis, I realised that it was getting dark, my night time powers activating. _I had decided to call my powers Yin and Yang modes (credit to XxPerliaxFabinaxX), with Yin being the night mode and Yang being the day mode. It seemed fitting seing as Yin is black and Yang is white._

Artemis looked at me, deep in thought, observing the changes that I was undergoing. She then, herself, started to glow, her hair glowing white and her eyes dark with a moon in the middle. She smiled at my shocked reaction, revealing glowing teeth. I looked at her wondering, had she just gotten even more beautiful?

Artemis' POV

I stood there, watching young Perseus' expression as I too shifted into my 'Waxing Crescent' Moon form. The expression shown on his face was priceless, although expected from a male.

I had to admit though, he did look dreamy, with those Moon filled eyes, glowing hair and that astral smile.

_Artemis stop, you cannot allow this male to do this to you._

_But he looks, soooo good. Can't I just have I bit of him?_

_No! Remember your oath, you cannot go back on it!_

Scowling at myself as the argument inside my head raged on. _I had to stay sane, but how was he doing this to me. A male! Barely even a man, making me contemplate giving up on my oath. It must be that aura emitting from him, it was so relaxing, but had an addiction that made you want more and more_. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even see Percy tense up, then bring out his sword. Only focusing when I heard the roar emitted from behind me. "Get down" screamed Percy, I happily obliged.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in _ages_ its just that I went on a short holiday, no Internet, and I was stuck for ideas. So that's where I need your help, cus no doubt you guys can write better than me, so please review!

Thanks to Blitzing Riptide for the Awsome ideas! you have helped a lot!

Also. Could you please check out my other fanfic, it's just in the planning stages right now, but I could do with some ideas based on the character introductions! Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I stood there watching Artemis, glowing with an aura that made my heart melt. _What was this feeling? This craving for more? This happiness. Was Artemis doing this to me on purpose, a test perhaps? Well I wasn't going to fail, not after going ape at the other Gods._ It was nice to see someone that kinda, well sorta, in a minuscule amount, actually liked me, the feeling was sweeter knowing that it was Artemis, as she normally hates men. As I ripped my gaze from Artemis and onto the moon, There was a tingling feeling slivering down my spine, shocking me out of my thoughts. Suddenly feeling someone, no something's presence behind Artemis. "Get down" I screamed, praying she heard. Gladly she did, and was doing as I had asked. Feeling the presence get closer, I ran forward, no, teleported forward drawing riptide in a split second, man I love these abilities, I discovered something new everyday. The tingling sensation turned out to be a Lycanthrope, "aww chickenshit" shouted Artemis. Shocked and confused I turned around to see Artemis looking dead serious, battle ready in her hunting style fighting stance. "Chickenshit, really Artemis, I thought you were supposed to be able to send fear through your opponent just by looking at their eyes" muttered the Lycanthrope, barely holding back his laughter. Stifling back a laugh myself I replied, hoping "Oh no, those stories are indeed true, she's just trying out a-a new approach. " I spoke with an oddly calm tone. "Wait, My huntresses killed your kind, you should be dead" stated a confused Artemis. "Yes, should, but as you can see, I am not". "No, shit Sherlock" I smugly muttered under my breath. That made the lycanthrope angry, **very angry.**

He ran at me turning into full wolf battle mod. I thrusted riptide in an arc, hoping to smash his wolf skull hard into the ground, only finding that my sword swished through the Lycanthrope as it would through air. The momentum of my swing cause riptide to enter the ground hard, it was stuck. The momentum also caused myself to fall to the ground, only to be slashed by wolf claws as I fell to the ground past the Lycanthrope. _Shit, I forgot, only silver can kill them._ Artemis came to my rescue, firing multiple silver arrows that lodged themselves into the Lycanthropes backside. Howling in pain the Lycanthrope launched itself onto Artemis, desperately trying to leave his mark on her. After receiving several blows to the stomach by Artemis' knife the Wolf finally found its mark, ripping out flesh from Artemis' forearm, golden ichor seeping out of the wound. Seeing Artemis in pain, I stepped forward and out of rage and hatred, created a massive tidal wave, using the moisture from the air, strangely it glowed. Huh my powers got better still. "Rah!" I roared throwing the heavy, glowing wave down onto the Lycanthrope, whilst using my powers to keep Artemis safe.

Artemis' POV

The Lycanthrope stopped biting into me once he heard Perseus roar "Rah!" _Thank mysel_f I thought, the pain numbing once I saw the wave Percy had conjured. "Chickenshit indeed" I muttered. The wave was at least 20 feet tall and glowed mystically, " Son of Poseidon". He stole my f-ing powers. Perseus then pushed the wave forward towards the wolf. And me. "oh shi.." The wave crashed down crippling the Lycanthrope underneath the sheer force, whilst I stayed perfectly dry and unharmed. I looked at Perseus, who had a deeply constipated face, showing clearly that he was concentrating. I tried to move but was pushed down be the glowing water that was still drowning the Lycanthrope. "Perseus you stupid man, let-let me-me ggggoo..." I faltered, growing weary from my lost Ichor.

The wall of water disappeared, however my vision was now blurry and my head was melting from exhaustion. The Lycanthrope let out last gasp, before growing limp on the grass. I knew this because I could no longer feel its heartbeat or hear the water. "Perseus! Get...Get over hear". He rushed over and caught me before I fell to the ground, "Stupid man" I whispered, passing out, only to find my dreams invaded by my stupid brother.

Apollo's POV

"Hey there sis!" I said to my cheery sister who was lying on the ground struggling to breath properly. I ran over to her and started to heal her,(even though it will only heal her mind). "What happened sis, why aren't you healing fast?". "Ghghgh" she groaned "Ly-Lycanthrope". "Oh" I instantly shut up, _Artemis and Lycanthopes weren't exactly on great terms and she got cranky when talking about them. And my sister + crankiness= bad news for me._ I sat there in silence, healing her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! heres chapter 7! i hope you enjoy it

Big Shout out to jebbus132 as he helped me massively with this chapter and with my writing and grammer skills!

I'll try and update the next Chapter within a few days!

So i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

After Artemis passed out, I took her to her tent, put her down on her bed and fed her some ambrosia and nectar. She looked so pleasant whilst unconscious, so quiet and innocent. _Ugh not this feeling again_. I walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down, watching Artemis.

My brain was on overload, _where was I? Do I have any more new powers? What are these powers? Why did I have new powers? Why was Artemis helping me? And being so nice to a man._

I was shook from my daze as Artemis' eyes began glowing and shimmering a bright golden colour. "Oh no" I rushed over to her and unconsciously took her hand. "Artemis!", "Artemis, can you hear me?". No response. "ARTEMIS!" I screamed, just before a flash of darkness appeared, overwhelming my eyes with its power. I closed my eyes hoping for this to just be a nightmare, as I was already worn out from the Lycanthrope. With my eyes still shut I tried to move. Nothing happened, I was stuck in place. _Oh no, it can't be the darkness from the pool again._

Suddenly a voice rang in my ears, "Perseus Jackson, why do you close your eyes upon my arrival". I was frozen. That voice, it pierced through my skull. I couldn't speak. I was scared. "Open your eyes young Perseus, I come as a friend, not a foe". Curiosity overcame my natural instincts and I sneaked a peek.

As soon as my eyes had opened, they closed. _It was hideous_. The talking being. It was all a deep night black colour, the skin, the eyes, the clothes. The only light emitting from it where the very small twinkling dots scattered everywhere on its body. The most grotesque thing was that it had many arms growing and disappearing around its body, every second. "Gah!" I screamed finally finding my voice. It was at that moment that my eyes began to creep open on their own accord. Chickenshit.

"Perseus, I am sorry that I have to do this and I apologise as you may not want it but the Gods have left me with no choice". "Noooo! Wait what are you going to do to me?!" The 'It' moved toward me and I struggled to move away, but still couldn't. "Please stop, I'll do anything. Please don't hurt me". It stopped in its tracks, looked at me, then started laughing in a deep chuckle. That looked strange on it as its arms kept waving about and dangling everywhere. "Ohh I am deeply sorry, where are my manners. I am Chaos" it, no, he paused and watched my reaction. Chaos, pfft that's a strange name for a monster... Wait. Chaos. Chickenshit indeed. My expression turned grave and my eyes began to wander away from his as I realised who Chaos was. Chaos was the big daddy, bigger than even Gaea herself. He was the creator.

"I would not be allowed to hurt you even if I wanted to, which for the record I do not. There are certain rules that even I must follow". *Phew* I sighed in relief, _thanks the Gods. Or Chaos?_ "Now Perseus, this may feel strange but it is for your own safety. "W-wait. NO!". Chaos touched my forehead with his both of his thumbs and started muttering something in a language only know to the creator.

I was losing the ability to speak again, then to see, hear and eventually to breath. My heart was screaming for air, a sharp pain crossing over my chest. _I thought he said that this wouldn't hurt..._ My vision returned for a split second as I witnessed Chaos vanish and Artemis jump awake in panic. As soon as it came, it went and I entered a world of nothingness. _Not again!_

I regained consciousness over my mind in a pitch black room with no objects, except myself, inside of it. A bright red flash of light appeared out of nowhere, only to be replaced by a _very attractive girl_. She looked about my age but with flaming red hair. _Be strong Percy, you've got this._ "Hello Perseus, my name is Andromeda, I have heard a lot about you" she spoke with an accent very foreign to my own. It was so sweet and inviting yet so cold and harsh at the same time. "Hello, Andromeda, may I ask how you have heard of me?". _Smooth._ "Well my father is Chaos, and he seems to talk about you a lot. "Wait, your father. Is Chaos?" I asked, clearly losing my smoothness. "Now enough talk, we have business to attend to". "We do?" I enquired, quirking up somewhat. "Yes, now please, sit down, I have a few questions that you must answer". "What chai.." *Flash* Sitting there as if they had always done, were two chairs and a boom box. "Oh".

I sat down on the chair along with Andromeda and she started to press strange buttons on the boom box that I hadn't even seen before. She then started talking in the language that Chaos had when he teleported me here, chanting a word or phrase over and over again. When she stopped chanting the word or phrase (thank the gods) a voice began to speak in my head;

_-Hello Perseus, do not be afraid, some simple answers are all that is required. The voice said in my head._

_-Ok. I thought back_

_-So Perseus, how old would you be if you didn't know how old you are?_

_-Errm… hmm. Well I'd be young, as I have much to learn._

_-OK. What is the difference between being alive and truly living?_

_-Well being alive is when you are alive but do not do much, whereas truly living is when you are alive and live life to its fullest?._

_-And What are you most grateful for._

_-Well that's easy, my friends and my family. Without them I am nothing._

_-What are your favourite animals, both in the immortal world and mortal world._

_-Well I love Pegasi and I also love Dolphins._

_-Which is worse; failing or never trying?_

_-That's easy, never trying because we won't learn anything from that._

_-Moon or Sun_

_-Errm well, Moon (Artemis played a big part in this decision)_

_-Night or Day_

_-Night because its less chaotic_

_-Dusk or Dawn_

_-Hmm. Dusk_

_-And finally, friend or foe?_

_-That depends on who I am talking to._

And with that my mind went blank, my vision disappeared.

I couldn't see or move my body but i definitely could feel it. I felt raw energy bursting into my body, making my skin feel heavy and my heart burn. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't breath.

I awoke to the sound of an agitated woman. Artemis.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter, but please keep reviewing.

**important message : a massive shout out to jebbus123 who has been helping me massively with everything and he is also the person who wrote the first paragraph of this chapter so, a massive THANK YOU to him. **

and btw **Neoteric** means modern or a modern or new person.

I do not own PJ and the Olympians but I do own the Neoteric Deity idea so please, ask before you take.

Ill try and update super soon as school is finishing tomoz :) :)

and please check out my other fanfic SINKING THE NIGHT. Its still in a planning stage but i'm sure you'll like it!

Thanks and Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Third person's POV**

"Finally you are awake Perseus! What took you so long?"Artemis said with an agitated face. "How long was I out?" Percy said. "Two days and you were glowing the whole time. What happened?". "Chaos was here.". "Wait WHAT? THE chaos was here!?" Artemis started to get pale. "Why are you so scared Artemis?". "Well if Chaos was here it can mean only two things...But still, tell me what happened?". "Chaos came and said he didn't want to and can't hurt me, then he teleported me in some room. After few moments a girl teleported there too. She introduced her self as Andromeda the daughter of Chaos. Then she started asking questions about my personality and what I like and what I don't like. Then I blacked out and had this strange feeling, like something was was growing inside of me.". Artemis looked like she could pass out any minute. "We need to tell this to the other gods and fast. Hopefully we still have some time."

**Percy's POV**

Artemis then doubled over in pain, whilst I started to glow, but not into my Yin or Yang mode, into a different mode. Darkness began to seep from all over my body, flowing from object to object inside of the tent like fire. Recovering from my shock, I rushed over to Artemis, who was still doubled over in pain. "Artemis, ARTEMIS, are you OK? Can you hear me?. She looked up, pain obvious in her eyes "Perseus..you are...so much energy" she croaked once again facing the ground. _What? I have so much energy. Hmm, maybe it was the darkness._

After 15 minutes of calming Artemis down and frantic efforts to try and feed her some Ambrosia, the darkness finally began to stop omitting from my body and Artemis began to stop groaning. Finally standing up Artemis said "Perseus, where did you learn to do that? And why are you emitting such a strong energy signal? Stronger than even Fathers...". "I don't know, I didn't mean to, it just happened. And what energy, I don't feel any different". "Stupid Man! This is not good, we must go tell father. NOW!"

I had only just heard NOW! when she grabbed my arm and teleported us to Olympus.

**3rd Person POV on Olympus - 15 minutes earlier**

"Poseidon for the one-zillionth time, we cannot allow Perseus to li..." stated Zeus, just before both Poseidon and Aphrodite doubled over on the floor, clutching their stomachs. "Whaa, what is this?! What trickery is this! Who is responsible for this! "Father please, there is plenty of time to find that out, AFTER we help them" exclaimed Athena as she raced over to Poseidon along with everyone but Ares, who raced over to Aphrodite's side. "Brother, brother what is happening" a rare moment of emotion being shown by Zeus. "I don't know, it feels like something is entering my domain, and ripping something out off it. I cannot stop it. It is too powerful. ".

Gasps were heard all around the room. "Aphrodite says the same" said a clearly worried Ares. "Father what must we do" inquired Apollo. "Hermes, gather the other Gods and Goddesses, we must meet in the..". A brief flash of silver light interrupted Zeus. It quickly disappeared and in its place stood a very pale Artemis and a grave looking Perseus. "Dad!" Shouted Percy, who had just seen his father on the ground. "YOU" Zeus roared, the accusation obviously at Percy. Percy stopped in his tracks. "How dare you come back here!" Zeus glanced at Poseidon, "Is this your doing!?". "Father no, it was Ch..!". "Silence" Artemis was cut off by her father and cowered away to her throne, "I'll deal with you later!". "Lord Zeus" started Percy, "I do not possess the..". "NO" Zeus cut Percy off, "Perseus Jackson, by the powers of Olympus and Chaos, you are here by banished from Olympus and any contact with the Gods and Goddesses affiliated with it.". Gasps were once again heard around the room. "Father, there is no evidence pointing at young Perseus and you never have brought Chaos into this... matters can only get worse now. "NO! My decision is as stands, Apollo, would like to escort Perseus off of Olympus. NOW!"

**Percy's POV**

Apollo flashed over to me, but was then blown back back a dark shadowy presence. _Oh, it seems Chaos has arrived_ I thought smugly. The darkness then morphed itself into a shadowy figure, then disappeared, only to be replaced by Chaos himself. "Oh Shi.." Apollo said, stopping when he realised that he was saying it out loud. I was the first to recover from the initial shock and I knelt down on one knee, with my face looking at the ground. It was obvious that the Olympians had followed my example as there was a lot of noise caused by movement in their general direction. Chaos chuckled, with his many arms jiggling around once again._ Ugh, I'm gonna be sick._ "Arise Proditae Unus and Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and ". Everyone stood up except from me, my brain still trying to process what Proditae Unus meant._ Wait, betrayed one, did he mean me? It's worth a shot. Not like he can hurt me right?_

The Olympians gasped as I stood up._ Could they not translate Latin? Huh, I've got that on them_. Chaos smiled at me, _it did nothing much, only scar me for life! I almost barfed at that moment_. His teeth were all very sharp, and a horrible red colour. "Now that we are over with the formalities, I must, as they say, cut to the chase." The Gods' faces were priceless, a mixture of shock, anxiety and fear apparent on their faces. "It seems I was wrong when I thought that I could let the earth be ruled by its own masters. As after countless wars, the leaders are not dong what is best for the planet and its people and are abusing the power. Therefore a drastic decision has been put into action, following the latest abuse of power." The Gods were silent. "Young Perseus here has indeed saved all of you, and your rights to the thrones. Yet you still punish him. Not offering him a reward for saving you a Second Time and then using the mist to obliterate all contact that he had with the immortal world. You even wiped his friends memories of him just so that you could make a decision on whether he was too powerful and whether he should be killed.". "Wait..what?!" I shouted, unable to comprehend what Chaos had just said. "Perseus, if you will, please let me finish". I nodded for Chaos to continue. "This is why I must take you Perseus with me as I have an important role for him to fill." I shook where a sat on the floor. _Not good, not good_. My dad groaned on the floor, "Oh yes, I am sorry about that Poseidon and Aphrodite, just a nasty side affect of the changes Perseus has undergone"._ Changes? Oh, the powers. So that was Chaos' doing. I had to thank him._

"Now Perseus we must get along now, important times are ahead of us". "Yes..but..don't..I.. Ok." I conceded. "But first lets make it official" said Chaos, now speaking with a happier tone._ Make what official?_ "Arise Perseus Jackson, Neoteric Deity of the Tides, Moon, Love and Loyalty and Guardian of the Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!

I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try and update loads sooner for next chapter :) I had a wee bit of writers block, but kinda had an epiphany about an hour ago, anyway, pls, pls, pls review with some ideas, characters, powers, anything. As this will helps loads. :)

Thanks to Jebbus123 again as he wrote another para for me and helped me massively, so send some love down his way :)

also pls, pls, pls check out my other fanfic, Sinking the Night and review with loads of ideas :)

so without further ado, prepare to meet more Artemis and a cliffhanger (a bit) sorry for all the haters of procrastination and to all the people who don't like diving away from the main story. But seriously, ENJOY :) :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Thalia's POV

I was leading my sisters back from another expedition, when I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach. It felt like my body was sensing something that my brain did not. I turned around to look at my sisters, who also looked deep in thought. "Can you feel that as well, sisters?" I enquired. "Yes," they all replied in unison. "You don't think…?". A look of realisation spread across the faces of the huntress', as we turned and charged back to Camp Half-Blood. Excitement and anticipation overtook our minds, as we rushed back to Camp. It can't be, I hope it is, What if it isn't?

We passed the Golden Fleece on my tree and the Dragon guarding it in a blur. We approached Lady Artemis' Cabin to and received nothing but disappointment. A little discouraged, we then ran towards the Big House and received some strange looks from the campers. "Come at me bro" shouted Phoebe, making them flinch. Ah Phoebe, always so irrational.

As we approached the Big House, a voice spoke into my mind, causing me to stop in the path of my sisters, who almost knocked me over. "Hello, my lieutenant". "Lady Artemis? My Lady, is that you?" I telepathically said in response. My sisters turned their gaze onto me and then off of me as a bright flash of silver light appeared infront of the big House. The light disappeared and in its place stood Artemis. Chorus' of "Oh my Gods" and "Am I dreaming" before we all ran up to Artemis, giving her a massive group hug. "Hello my daughters, I am so, so sorry for my sudden disappearance. I promise, that it will not happen again.?" said Artemis, who was now shedding small tears of happiness. "It's OK my Lady, we forgive you." my sisters and I replied also shedding some tears. This was among one of the only times in history that Artemis had cried, so it was hard to not forgive her. "Now, go gather your things as we will leave in two hours to set up camp. I'll explain the situation on the way.

Artemis' POV

As I watched my loyal huntresses jump around in joy, looking for their belongings, I couldn't help but keep replaying the events on Olympus, half an hour ago, in my mind.

*Flashback, 30 minutes ago*

Chaos had entered the room, chickenshit. My mind was filled by the racing and scared thoughts off my fellow Olympians. Those thoughts, only confirmed, my greatest fear, that creature was Chaos. I saw in the corner of my eye that Perseus was kneeling down in respect. Sensing that this was a wise move, I also knelt down, along with my fellow Olympians. A dark chilling voice spoke aloud "Arise Proditae Unus and Gods and Goddesses of Olympus". With my back shivering, I stood up. The other Olympians also stood up along with…Perseus. _Oh No! Perseus, what are you doing? He'll destroy you! However and to my utter disbelief, Chaos smiled at Perseus. What just happened? Am I going crazy? Or did I just see Chaos smile?_

Chaos then began talking, in his dark and chilling voice "Now that we are over with the formalities, I must, as they say, cut to the chase". A moment of fear approaching me as I realised where this was going. "It seems I was wrong when I thought that I could let the earth be ruled by its own masters. As after countless wars, the leaders are not doing what is best for the planet and its people and are abusing the power. Therefore a drastic decision has been put into action, following the latest abuse of power. Young Perseus here has indeed saved all of you, and your rights to the thrones. Yet you still punish him. Not offering him a reward for saving you a Second Time and then using the mist to obliterate all contact that he had with the immortal world. You even wiped his friends memories of him just so that you could make a decision on whether he was too powerful and whether he should be killed". "Wait..what?!" shouted Perseus, foolishly interrupting Chaos. My face was one of shock and fear as I awaited the reply from Chaos, which would surely be death.

Once again, to my utter disbelief, Chaos just laughed. Chaos

laughed. THE Chaos just laughed. His many arms jiggling about due to this outburst of laughter. "Perseus, if you will, please let me finish" Chaos requested Chaos, to Perseus. after he recovered from his sudden outburst. Perseus, thankfully, nodded for Chaos to continue. "This is why I must take young Perseus with me as I have an important role for him to fill." I could see Perseus panicking in his seat, and telepathically told Poseidon to groan and distract him from his thoughts. Thankfully Poseidon groaned on the floor, "Oh yes, I am sorry about that Poseidon and Aphrodite, just a nasty side affect of the changes Perseus has undergone". _Changes?_ I thought. _Hmmm. Did he mean Perseus' newfound powers? That could explain there sudden appearance. But why would Chaos give Perseus those powers, he's just a man. No, a boy. Incapable of controlling his own genitals._

Chaos continued "Now Perseus we must get along now, important times are ahead of us". "Yes..but..don't..I.. Ok." Perseus conceded. "But first lets make it official" said Chaos, now speaking with a happier tone._ Uh Oh, make what official?_ "Arise Perseus Jackson, Neoteric Deity of the Tides, Moon, Love and Loyalty and Guardian of the Earth.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Chaos yelled.

"Even you can't give a gods domain to another god!"Aphrodite and I said in unison. "Finally you two agreed on something." Apollo said with a smile on his face.  
Aphrodite and I gave Apollo a you-will-die-soon glare.

"I am not taking your domains away I am only giving Perseus power to use them."Chaos said. Flashing himself and Perseus away from the soon to be pandemonium.

After they disappeared, all hades broke loose.

*End of Flashback*

_Neoteric? What the fuck does that mean? Even I haven't heard of that, I must ask Athena, hopefully she will know. I was thrust out of my thoughts, by the sound of my huntresses coming to meet me. Had it been two hours already? This was going to be a long night._

Percy's POV

_Neo...no Nero..what-ic. Argh, stupid dyslexia. I had to ask Chaos what he had said. If only I could get out of this stupid room. This stupid blank room with only a toilet. Why was he keeping me in here_? As soon as I asked myself why, Chaos entered. _Well entered isn't really what happened as he was already in the room, to my utter disgust (I popped onto the John in the corner)._ Chaos, 'appeared' in my room and apologised for scaring the chickenshit outta me. "Sorry Perseus, I just wanted to observe how you would take the news and don't worry, I've cleaned the toilet. Now Perseus I assume, that you will have many questions. Yes?" I nodded. "Well I can't answer them". _What? _"Yyyyyeeeettt". _Humph. There's always a hidden clause._ "First, you must complete the one and only mission that I have for you.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys!

Wassup?! So anyway, THANK YOU for all the great reviews, you guys are great! However i would enjoy getting some cc and also love to hear some ideas that you guys would like to be implemented into the story?! Please!

So the flashback in this chapter will be split into two parts! 1st part in this chapter and 2nd part in Chapter 11! Just for you guys! I wanted to get an update up asap so decided to split it into two parts, however, once I have posted CHAPTER **_13_** Ill join together part 1 and 2 of the flash back. SO Chapter 13 will become Chapter 12.

Confused? Well itll seem obvious when it actually happens.

So anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

5 months later

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of a giggling little girl. _Not again! Am I going to get any sleep these days? At least she calmed down a bit after breakfast._ I groggily sat up in my bed and sleepily shouted "C'mon Ursa… you know I like to sleep… I am a teenager (sorta). "But P, I wuz getting bored" came a reply from a very cute and adorable 6 year old girl. I stuck my tongue out at her and made a silly face. She pouted and made puppy dog eyes at me. I knew I had lost this battle, so I ran at her and picked her up. She started giggling at me and keeping in her devilish ways, transformed into a brown grizzly-bear cub. _Now, the first time she did this to me I almost had a heart attack. _But this time, I was ready for it and also turned into a bear, however, I chose a polar bear cub as I liked them better. As soon as we both hit the floor, I began to chase her, we messed around playfully. We jumped around the house, gnawed each other's ears playfully, then turned back into our human forms so we could eat breakfast.

As Ursa sat down at the table, grinning like a cheeky devil, I couldn't help but remember the day I saved her. The day we became family.

*Flashback, 5 months ago*

Chaos continued, "Now, Perseus, I cannot allow you to go onto this mission, until you can learn to control you're powers". I groaned. "Now, your powers are not at their full potential, only at the level a demigod can handle. OH! Where are my manners, I apologise but you have not officially become a Neoteric Deity, as I do not believe that your mind can handle the power". "WHAT! But you said…" I exclaimed, before Chaos interrupted me. However, he adopted a friendlier tone and even changed forms into an average looking man. "Percy, look at yourself. You are in a state of emotional turmoil. You were betrayed by those you held dear to your heart". I weakened in the knees and would've collapsed onto the ground, had it not been for Chaos catching me.

"Now Perseus, I will gift you with my knowledge of basic healing, as a Christmas present". I regained my balance and stared at Chaos for a moment. _It was Christmas? Really? Already?._ "Merry Christmas!" I said, my face changing from one of confusion, to pure happiness. Christmas always did that to me. Chaos' face was one of pure shock, but that quickly changed as he smiled _his well let's say, signature smile_ at me and spoke, "Well, Perseus, you really are different from other earthlings. In a good way of course. Now, back to the matter of my present, would you please place your right index finger on my forehead and your thumb on the tip of my nose". I did as Chaos said and he continued talking "now, look into my eyes, directly into the pupil". Once again, I did as he said, however this time, my body started moving about like I was having a fit. I tried speaking to Chaos but found that he had closed his eyes in concentration. Then suddenly, time stopped. My body felt awesome, and so did my head. I felt a wealth of knowledge, pushed inside of me. Flooding my system and making it crash, however my body started using this newfound knowledge to repair itself and now, and I felt better than I had ever done before. Then realisation hit me, Chaos' present was the knowledge to heal things, unbelievably fast.

Chaos then opened his eyes and spoke before I could, "Now Perseus, this ability is very powerful and should only be used in special circumstances that cannot interfere with the fates, understood?". I nodded my head in acceptance as Chaos continued, "Now, before we start this mission, you must return to earth, well to Salt Lake City, to be exact. Once their your newfound powers will be put to the test. However, you may not harm the females. Ok?". I was confused, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Now, I must ask that you do not call for me until a month has past. The fates, have informed me that you will be able to mend some broken bonds and even create some. And before you ask why you must do this, I will answer." It was clear that Chaos was reading my thoughts as he had a happy smile on my face, as if he was mocking my confusion. _WTF is going on!_ "To be able to go on this mission, you must be mentally able to, and you must be able to control you're anger and decide which God or Goddess you will be choosing for the mission… Oh and Percy, one other thing. You are unknown to the world, you are on your own." I nodded, but then started screaming as I found myself falling into a dark abyss looking into the smiling face of Chaos.

I closed my eyes, but kept on screaming. _SHIT SHIT SHIT_. Then suddenly, the sensation of falling was gone and I found myself lying in some snow on a hillside, watching a bustling city go by.

Salt Lake City here I come.

I got up from the snow, the cold, harsh snow and made my way down to the city. I imagined having a big woolly Russian coat with some warm track pants and being nice and warm and surprisingly, I was wearing them. _WOW! Theses powers get better every day. _As I was walking down to the city, admiring my new clothes, a voice (namely Chaos') spoke to me in my mind, _"Hello Perseus, I am pleased to see that you are already developing the knowledge worthy of becoming a deity. Now, please stop walking and sit down on the floor. You will be tested very soon". Pfh, thanks for nothing. _I did as was requested and sat down on the cold snow. Nothing happened for the first 30 minutes and a car drove on the road beside me in the second 30 minutes. However a truck that had just passed by, stopped suddenly and had a near miss with a tree. I quickly jumped to my feet and turned some of the snow around me into water. Using the water, I created a water filled version of my body I stepped into the water figure and quickly encased myself in it, I manipulated the water, creating a slightly blurry, invisible illusion (Courtesy of my ADHD self and 12 boring months of school) I stood up and quickly walked to the area in which the truck was.

The scene before me, shocked me to the spot.

* * *

So guys! did you like it?

did you like the Ursa moments? Please review saying weather you would like her to be on the (secret to you guys) mission with Percy :)

Ill try and update ASAP!

Thanks!


End file.
